


Rosebud

by Caught_up_in_Circles



Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caught_up_in_Circles/pseuds/Caught_up_in_Circles
Summary: Desi arched, her eyes fluttered closed.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Series: Riley/Desi Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032015
Kudos: 4





	Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

> Short but smutty. The trying new things continues, for me if not for Riley and Desi :)

Desi arched, her eyes fluttered closed. Tattooed shoulders ground into white sheets as the chest that held her racing heart pushed up.

Riley slid her hand down to cup Desi's breast, replacing her fingers on it's flushed nipple with her tongue. She licked, tasting salty sweetness, briefly pulling Desi between her lips.

Desi's breath came in a sigh of sharp pleasure.

"Is that good?"

Desi's hands gripped Riley's hips, kneading the soft curves. "Please."

The weight of Desi's breast was soft in Riley's palm, stroking with her thumb she watched Desi shudder. She lowered her mouth.

"Anything for you, baby."


End file.
